I'm Veela In Love You
by Ember Glass
Summary: Hermione Granger is Veela and her mate is Draco Malfoy. How can she possibly let him know? And does he even love her back? A lovely little one-shot about resisting urges and facing facts. Sometimes what we think, isn't actually the truth.


_I'm_ _ **Veela**_ _In Love With You_

Hermione Granger sighs as she sets down her mug of tea while she reads through yet _another_ recent, _unkempt_ , report. It's a mess (as they always are) and she wonders sometimes why she even bothers with her job. If she wasn't the Head of her department, she actually might consider quitting.

But she can't leave her people, despite their incompetence, nor the magical creatures that need her help.

Especially herself.

It's then that her least favourite employee opens the door and she grits her teeth because that _feeling_ comes again and she wants to squash it down with all her heart. Her legs cross, _tightly_ , under her desk in a vain attempt to mask her… _situation_.

"Granger. I have the Murdoch file here for you. Kingsley wants you to look at it, see if you can figure out some way for the Wizengamot to see reason."

"I'm assuming the case has 'moved up the ranks' because everyone in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures seems to lack the motivation to put in any effort?"

Hermione gives the blonde an inquisitive look. Malfoy, out of all of her employees, seems to be the only one who _actually_ puts in any effort on his cases. She of course _still_ hates him (or at least tries to. It's rather complicated), they fight constantly allowing the other employees endless entertainment and she _always_ ends up fuming in her office, glaring at anyone who dares enter (though she's usually fuming for a _different_ reason than what they think).

"If you loathe everyone here so much, just fire them."

The Gryffindor's look turns into a glare. He very well knows why she _can't_ fire anyone. The people in her department are the only wizards and witches willing to work with magical creatures, though they still have their own unique prejudices, and no one else would _ever_ want to be in her department.

"I'll assume by your scowl you won't be firing anyone today. Pity. You might actually instill fear into your workers therefore making them _actually_ want to work in order not to displease you."

Malfoy turns to leave but before he does he leaves one last remark.

"Oh and Granger fix that hair of yours. You're whole appearance is disgraceful for a witch of your position. Honestly woman, you look like a hag."

He shuts the door behind him and Hermione has to resist the urge to scream and pull out her hair. The bloody ferret!

The brunette breaths out a fulfilling breath to relax her and rubs her temples. The man gives her a headache. She uncrosses her legs (thank _Merlin_ ) and slowly pulls out one of the drawers by her desk. Inside lays a mirror to which she wrenches out and turns towards her face.

Her reflection shows her perfectly bouncy waves, descended down her back and chest like a silent waterfall. The sun's rays through the window illuminate the red and amber hues of her hair making it a not so dull brown but a vibrant auburn. Her skin is smooth as a baby's, flawless and a tad paler than what it used to be. Her lashes grace her cheeks as she demurely blinks, then opening to reveal her irises. Out of all of her changes since coming into her inheritance it's her eyes she loves the most. They're a golden, honey brown, much lighter and more metallic than her original colour.

She sets the mirror down and shuts the door, waving her wand to make sure it's sealed tight. Hermione then runs a hand through her hair. It's smooth to the touch, like velvet, and she's glad to know that her glamour's working.

The last thing she needs anyone to know is that their boss is a magical creature herself. A veela, which of course would explain _why_ when she was first put into her position she made sure Veelas were the first to receive the same rights as any other wizard or witch. And luckily for her she succeeded, though many people still don't like the individuals _especially_ women.

Hermione shuts her eyes and leans back into her chair to take a moment to herself. She doesn't have mirrors around her office and in the department. She doesn't want anyone to know about her heritage, the fact that she's more than _just_ a muggleborn…she's a veela.

Merlin _damn_ her parents for not telling her. Her mother, of course, was a quarter veela and her mate was Hermione's father. What her mother _failed_ to mention as Hermione screamed in pain as she felt something rip out of her back and her fingers becoming talons with and fangs appearing in her mouth, was that she, Hermione Granger was in fact not _only_ a witch but a _veela._ Apparently the characteristics of Veelas skip every five generations leaving Hermione to get the full blow of her heritage.

She rubs her temples again. _Merlin_ her inheritance was complicated.

And to top it all off, she starts to turn into a _bloody harpy_ or something relatively similar when she senses her mate is near. She thought she was going to be with Ron or Weasley as she refers to him now (A trait that she picked up after their breakup which was _very_ public) forever and for a while even thought he was her mate…of course she didn't get the feeling of yearning for him when he kissed her, in fact she was always repulsed, and it dawned on her that the redhead wasn't it.

And of course when their breakup happened, which she tried to do _subtly_ , really, but _merlin forgive her_ because the idiot simply _couldn't_ keep his voice down and stormed out of her office like an ape, accusing her of Hecate knows what…

And then it was Malfoy who stood by her side with his hands on hips, threatening Weasley (which is when she started calling Ron that) to which the redhead of course assumed she was dumping him for Malfoy, which _is not_ true…or _at the time_ wasn't…

And then the blonde had to go and _provoke_ him by grabbing Hermione's face and _kissing her_ like there was no tomorrow. When that happened, stars burst forth from behind her eyes and in that moment she _knew_ things were going to become _ten times_ more complicated because once the kiss ended, Malfoy _wrapped an arm_ around the brunette's waist and flicked his wand towards the redhead sending him flying towards the Auror office.

As soon as the ex was gone Malfoy dropped his arm like she was on fire and acted as if nothing happened. Hermione, well, she ran to her office, slammed the door shut and called her mom asking her if the kiss meant something (and she _really_ hoped it didn't).

Which, _of course_ , it did…leaving Hermione with the knowledge that _her mate_ was none other than Draco _fucking_ Malfoy and just _Merlin damn_ her luck because he would _never_ be with her, leaving her to live a _depressing_ lonely life as an old hag…

Like she said…complicated.

And every time Malfoy walked into her office Hermione has to cross her legs and grip the table to resist the urge to jump him and lick his body and bite him claiming him hers for eternity. Of course, the blonde _doesn't know_ , and she's sure if she told him he'd merely laugh saying that was impossible…then again she could always remove her glamour to prove it…

But the thing is that without the Veela in her, she'd never be in love with Malfoy…right?

 _Right?_

And she wants to _really_ fall in love with someone and not have it be defined (or forced some would say) by her heritage. How could she ever convince Malfoy of that? Because she knows she _is_ in love with him…it's just the matter of making him fall in love with her.

Bugger.

…

After a tiring day of pouring over werewolf novels and papers to prepare herself for the Murdoch case, Hermione finally decides it's time for her to head home and relax herself stressful day in a nice, long bath. Hermione smiles serenely at the thought of the warm water splashing up against her, caressing her body with slickness and beautiful scents.

She packs up her bag and heads off to the floo station so she can disappear and not appear again until tomorrow. Of course, as she heads towards the station Malfoy is there, talking to some pretty golden witch who's _giggling like a girl_ with a new school crush and the blonde is turning on the charm and Hermione has to clench her fists to resist the urge to punch the woman and hiss the words "he's mine" when he _clearly_ isn't hers.

The brunette shoves the man in front of her so she can use the floo first. Little does she know, Malfoy sees her and raises an eyebrow at her odd actions.

What's gotten into her?

…

The minute she gets home, Hermione flings off her clothes, not caring that the land in a heap on top of Crookshanks who merely meows his displeasure to the situation. She flicks her wand towards the bathroom and it begins to prepare a bath for her to which she gleefully grins. Once the water's ready she slips in, letting out a groan as the warmth soothes into her pores, rinsing away the disgusting glamour that covers her body.

"That almost sounded erotic."

The brunette's eyes open wide and she gasps because Malfoy's there, leaning against her doorframe staring at her.

"GET OUT!"

She throws her soap at him, furious with her employee for showing up randomly (how the in the bloody hell did he get into her flat?) and she can feel the fangs coming as her eyes begin to turn to their normal colour because the glamour's fading...

"Fuck."

She _really_ hopes he didn't see.

…

As quickly as possible Hermione grabs her biggest, fluffy bathrobe in her bathroom and readjusts her glamour (much to her chagrin. She was really looking forward to not wearing the bloody stuff) (The _last thing_ Malfoy needs is to get more ideas. _Why her?_ ) and leaves the washroom approaching her kitchen, one hand grabbing tightly onto her robe the other onto her wand. (She'll threaten the bastard. She _swears_ to Hecate she will).

"Granger put the wood down. There are better things to be doing."

" _What_ are you doing here Malfoy?" she seethes, her hair sparking and in that moment she's glad her glamour's on.

"I came to…"

The blonde stares off into space, words unable to form and Hermione's just staring incredulously at him because really?

"Well?"

He sets down her china cup and plate (how did he get those?) and gets up, walking over to her front. The brunette's eyes go wide as he grasps the lapels of her coat and she can _feel_ her fangs slowly unsheathing and it _hurts like a bitch_ because she's biting her lip so she _won't_ bite him.

Salazar give her strength.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice comes out a little more breathy than she would like (she can't help it. He's _right there_ and her veela is going into over drive) and it's taking all of her restraint and magic to keep herself under control.

"Hermione…"

His own voice comes out as a brief breath and the brunette's eyes are shut so tight she thinks she's going to faint.

"Hermione I need…Hermione?"

And she passes out. Drops to the floor and Draco barely has time to catch the witch.

" _Seriously?"_

…

Hermione blinks slowly to life, looking around her and finding it to be oddly white. A little too much if you ask her.

"Good morning Miss Granger. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"Hormone overdrive. You're magic was trying to keep your heritage at bay so you fainted. It's perfectly normal though I do suggest giving in to your nature or it could be much worse next time."

"Thank you doctor."

The woman leaves and Hermione collapses onto her bed, letting out a breath.

"Granger?"

The veela immediately covers her face so the blonde won't see her actual looks. _Bloody hell._

"Granger you don't need to cover your face. The potions they gave you didn't mess it up. Though it did make your hair much better I must admit. Probably won't last though. These kinds of things never do."

" _Oh Draco_ _you don't know the half of it_ …" is all Hermione can think as he tells her he'll see her at the office later.

Oh to be young again where everything was simple and NOT COMPLICATED.

…

Hermione makes her way to her favourite coffee shop (and the owners are a veela couple so they understand EVERYTHING she's going through) Smooth Lovin'. She pushes the glass door open, and plops herself down onto one of the bar stools. She's a regular and she loves it.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hey Janel."

The veela looks over to the woman at the cash. She's got the same hair as Hermione but far paler skin, with a delicate angular face and stunning blue eyes. It's then that her mate comes out, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Spencer now is _not_ the time. Not in front of customers remember?"

The dirty blonde haired boy winks, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So Hermione, how goes the mating process?"

"Like hell."

"That bad?"

"He doesn't see me that way."

"Or the fact that you wear glamour turns him off…"

"I wear it so he doesn't know. He can't know. He's…well…He's Draco-"

"Hey Draco!"

"Hey Janel."

Hermione covers her mouth, her eyes shooting over to the barista who has an amused look on her face that the brunette just wants to punch off so very badly.

"Janel can I get a chai latte?"

"For the inner white girl in you?"

"Har har you know very well I can't help my pale skin."

"Neither can I and you don't seem me complaining." The brunette adds with a wink. Draco merely rolls his eyes in response but he's got a pretty big grin on his face and Hermione can't help but let out a blissful sigh to his charm.

 _That_ gets his attention and he looks over at her, sliding into the stool beside her.

"I didn't know you came here Granger. You're not going to pass out on me again are you?"

"She only passes out Draco when she gets into very… _intense_ situations." Janel pipes in with a saucy smirk dancing on her lips. Hermione growls and squeezes her cup in her hands into garbage. Draco leans back a little.

"I see. Anyway I'm glad I ran into you. I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait till later? You can just mail me it."

After squashing her cup, Hermione's grabbing onto the counter like her life depended on it (it basically does), her legs are tightly crossed and blood is being drawn from her lip where her fangs dig in deep.

"Draco can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure Janel what?"

"What do you think of Veelas?"

The Veela's eyes go wide at the barista again, who simply leans on the counter, a complete innocent look on her face though Hermione knows it's anything _but_.

"Veelas? Pretty cool, I mean, you're one yourself so I know they're not all about the sex and mischief."

"Who's to say _we don't_ do that?"

Hermione groans and the pair shoots her a look. Draco with an eyebrow raised and Janel smirking _far_ too well.

"I guess they're alright. Stunningly beautiful but they can be vapid. But to have one person meant for you your whole life? That's kind of epic."

"So you like the whole idea of mates?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Hermione's gathered her things by now and dashes out the door of the coffee shop, quickly heading back to her flat because she can't believe what just happened.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing that she didn't need to hear."

…

Hermione paces her flat like mad woman, unable to lose the words he said out of her head. He _wouldn't mind_ having a mate. He _likes_ the idea of veelas. So, you know, maybe she _can_ tell him about her…and him…together…forever?

Maybe he won't be so repulsed by the idea of them. Then again, he might not believe her since, well, she's _supposed_ to hate him, and she's the last person he'd expect to be a veela.

No…she can't tell him.

…

Next day finds the brunette sitting in her office, paper work scattered all around her and she sighs because Alyssa took the day off and if Alyssa isn't here then Brian's certainly not going to stay which leaves her with Malfoy and well, Derek and he doesn't even do work. He just sleeps at his desk day which really means that she'll be doing all the labour until Malfoy gets in, which, well, won't be for a while.

Wonderful.

Luckily when she came into the office no one was there so she briefly took off her glamour (no reason to wear something so horrendous and uncomfortable) as she did her work.

Of course as usual she became so consumed that she forgot to put it back on. It wasn't until a knock erupts on her that the brunette scrambles for her wand before the person enters. She's too late though as Malfoy enters so she grabs a book and covers her face from his view.

"Malfoy."

"Granger I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Now's not a good time Malfoy. I have many things I need to be doing if you could just go, that'd be great. I'll find you later."

"Granger this can't wait…"

"Of course it can. You have a question about the Murdoch file right? Just save it till after lunch. I'm bloody swamped."

"Bloody hell Hermione! This has to be dealt with now!"

The moment he speaks her name the veela knows she's a goner. She has to succumb to his wishes, to make him happy because she can sense his distress and it breaks her heart.

"Fine Malfoy. What is it?"

"Can you look at me please?"

"No."

"Hermione…"

Now's he's angry. This, she can deal with.

"No Malfoy. Now what do you want?"

"I'm here to hand in my resignation."

That gets her attentions and she drops the book fast, gasping at the blonde. His eyes go wide and then hers do and their just staring at one another, neither looking away because they're in too much shock.

"Granger you're…"

Hermione gulps, because _this was not_ how it was supposed to go at all.

"It's just the costume for the Halloween party Malfoy." She waves her wand around putting her glamour back in place. "Now, what's this about you quitting?"

Hermione gulps because she can feel her heart breaking even more because _at least_ she got to see her mate every day and now even _that_ isn't going to happen for her.

"My father's back."

"Oh Draco…"

Hermione knows that Lucius Malfoy is a tyrant and rumors have been going around about him getting out of Azkaban and continuing Voldemort's work.

"Potter asked me to help. I got permission from Kingsley to join the Aurors and help them catch him."

The brunette nods. She understands that this is something her mate needs to do to gain closure.

"Okay then. I guess I'll…see you when I see you."

Her veela is screaming at her to pull him close, to chase after him and protect him, to tell him _just how much_ he means to her. Hermione can feel his fear, his sadness to be leaving. Her eyes look to his grey ones, trying to see if maybe, _just maybe_ , he feels the way she does.

"Yeah…Granger?"

Her head perks up to look at him once more. He's about to say something, and the veela's heart flares for only a moment.

"Never mind."

And it sinks back down again as he shuts the door leaving Hermione far lonelier than ever before.

…

It's been months and she's miserable without him. He doesn't visit the office ever, and she figures he doesn't have time to but he worked here for years! He should make _some_ sort of effort.

She's screaming at her employees and their finally doing something with their time, actually producing decent reports and fighting for the rights of magical creatures. She should be ecstatic, really, but she can't because _he's_ not here.

It's then that Hermione succeeds on the Murdoch case that the blonde comes. The moment she looks at him she can see exhaustion on his face, bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess and his robe is crumpled (which is a clear indicator that's he's not okay. The man always looks immaculate).

"Oh Merlin…"

She gets up from her desk and ushers her mate to the chair before them. The brunette goes to her desk and pulls out a bottle of water, a cloth with a few snacks. She comes back around and leans against her desk, pouring cool water over the cloth and then dabbing his forehead in an attempt to refresh him.

"Are you alright Draco?"

His eyelids flutter open to look at the woman before him in shock. Hermione realizes what he's reacting towards. She's always called him Malfoy but with him being gone for so long she started to call him by his first name. It reassures her that he's alright, that they're close even if she can't see him.

"You know, I actually miss working here. I thought when I became an Auror not only would I do some good in the world, but I wouldn't need to work so hard to make up for all the others."

" _That's_ why you worked harder than the others?"

"You can't do everything yourself Hermione, even if you think you can, you can't."

"Draco…"

"Congrats on the Murdoch win by the way. I'm sure all werewolves around the world are thanking you. Soon other countries will be giving them the same rights you have."

Hermione blushes and looks down at her hands then back to the blonde. He's struggling to stay awake so the brunette gently picks him up, carrying him to the couch at the side of her office and she sets him down.

"Sleep Draco. I've got you."

He blinks to let her know he's heard her until finally his eyes fall completely shut. Hermione grins because she knows it's a mix of exhaustion and her pheromones that knocked him out. There are _some_ perks to being a veela.

What she fails to notice is her fangs aren't coming out, her nails aren't growing and she's not in pain. Rather her body molds into his, and she too succumbs to sleep.

…

When Draco wakes up he can barely remember what happened. All he knows is that he heard about Hermione's success and wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. He knew how difficult the case was, especially with all those bigoted bastards in the Wizengamot.

So he stumbled to her office on a lack of sleep and entered seeing her looking, as usual, beautiful despite her hair. She looked up and he can swear her eyes lit up with happiness just at the mere sight of him which is weird considering she has never liked him…ever.

Draco's drawn out of the memory when he feels warm breath on his neck. The blonde turns his head to find the witch herself sleeping contently on his arms. He brushes her hair behind her ear and his brow furrows because it's _incredibly_ smooth, like velvet but it certainly doesn't look like it should be at all.

He shrugs and slowly removes himself from her embrace. She whimpers once he's standing and Draco smiles because _maybe_ there is hope for them.

He leaves the office, glimpsing one last time at the sleeping witch. The blonde needs a coffee, badly, so he heads to the one place he knows will give him that perk.

The door rings as the blonde enters and he can see Janel wiping down the counter. The Slytherin shivers because the cold rain has sunk through his coat to his skin and the blue eyed woman looks up, smiling before him. Most men fall under her spell with that smile, she _is_ a veela, but Draco for some reason never has. He's never really questioned it either.

"You seem oddly cheery today. What's made you so happy?"

"I fell asleep on a couch."

Janel raises an eyebrow. "How is that exciting?"

"On Hermione's couch."

The barista gasps, her blue eyes lighting up. "So she finally told you?! Oh thank goodness. I thought she was literally going to die. She's too stubborn for her own good that one. I mean, I love her to pieces, but it isn't good for a veela like herself to hide something for so long you know?"

The blonde's eyes go wide and his mouth drops as Janel babbles on, making his chai tea latte and sliding it towards him.

"Draco?"

"She's a Veela?" he squeaks out. Now Janel's eyes go wide and she gasps.

"I should not have told you that. _I should not have told you that_. Ohhh Hermione's going to kill me!"

"She's a veela?!"

The blue eyed woman sighs and sets down the cup she was cleaning.

"Well now that it's out…Yes she is. And you're her mate."

"I'm WHAT?!"

"Think about it."

"She hates me."

"She could never hate you. I _know_ you know things about Veelas, I mean, practically all of the children stories told to pure-blooded children, for instance veelas have mates because they know there is only one other person who shares _their_ soul unlike witches and wizards who get married for love."

"I just…can it be real?"

"It's more real than anything else. Trust me. I know a thing or two about this." says Janel with a wink. Draco slowly gets up, his mind still reeling from the news.

"I just never thought…"

"Neither did Spencer or myself until, you know, _things_ happened."

Janel bites her lip to and laughs to herself to which Draco grins, looking at her.

"Thank you."

"It's about time really. And make sure you and her mate before you come here. I don't want her going all harpy on me."

"You got it."

…

The blonde runs back to the ministry, brushing past all sorts of wizards and witches who merely give him odd looks and mutter obscenities about young people. He soon finds himself before her department, he's drenched again but he doesn't really care because he's _finally_ going to get what he's wanted all along.

He pushes the door slowly, his heart beating faster from adrenaline. He nods to the other employees who smile and go back to their work. The blonde then knocks faintly on Hermione's door but there is no answer.

"She's gone home. Took the day off."

His heart sinks and Draco thanks Derek as he heads back to the floo. It dawns on him then where she must be and he grins because _he_ _knows_ her just like she knows him.

They are mates after all.

…

Hermione's sipping her tea going over reports from her employees at her home office. The rain hits her window hard and she sighs.

When she woke up she was really hoping he'd be there because she was _finally ready_ to tell him. He wasn't though and in despair, thinking that he didn't love her the way she loved him, she fled to her home.

It was her solitude, her place of comfort and allowed her to sob like a baby.

Crookshanks hops off her lap, nudging her office door open and head to the front one where there's a loud banging occurring. The veela's brow furrows as she gets up and heads towards the door while putting her glamour back into place. She can hear swearing behind it and she leans to her door to her the racket going on.

"Bloody hell woman. WHAT is your problem?"

"You're _infernal banging_ is. Leave the poor girl alone boy. She doesn't need a man. She is a _strong_ independent woman."

Hermione laughs because she knows Ms. Patterson, the old woman, is going to lay one on Draco who is currently arguing with, in the brunette's opinion, a wall. She looks to Crookshanks who gives her a gaze.

"Should I let him in Crooks?"

Her cat gives her a "what do you think" stare.

"You're right."

She opens the door and pulls the unsuspecting blonde in. He stumbles behind her as she closes the entrance. Once that's done Hermione crosses her arms and puts a vast distance between them because, well, she doesn't know why he's here or what he wants.

"Why are you here?" she whispers. She can't say his name because it gives him too much power, and she _needs_ to be in control though she can feel her resolve slipping.

"I want to see you."

"You are seeing me."

"The real you."

The brunette's eyes go wide and she sputters, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"But you…you are looking at the real me."

"I'm not though. Back at your office, when you were trying to hide your face from me, that wasn't the costume for the Halloween party was it?"

"It was. Would I ever lie?"

"Not usually no. But sometimes when you need to protect yourself you do. When you're insecure, you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde moves closer to her, closing the distance and making the veela more fearful than before.

"Take off the glamour…Hermione."

She closes her eyes and can feel a tear falling. She's _so_ afraid but does as he says because _she knows_ that he knows so there's no point in hiding it anymore and _she knows_ she's going to be rejected.

With a great sigh she waves her wand and the glamour falls away. She wants to feel relieved because the blasted stuff is off but she can't because her greatest fear has come to life.

"Beautiful."

"Of course you think that. Every male does."

"No. While you are beautiful in that sense, you're still you. Your heart hasn't changed."

Hermione's eyes open and she gasps because now he's standing right in front of her, so close their noses are practically touching.

"I don't understand…"

"I have liked you since fourth year and getting to work with you meant I could finally be near you without you suspecting my feelings. Do you know how painful it was though to be near you yet not have you know?"

Hermione nods because she knows the feeling _all too well_.

"You can change as much of your physical appearance as you want but it will never change _who you are_. _That's_ the person I fell in love with when working together."

Hermione bites her lip, her eyes beginning to water because he does feel the same way about her and her veela is overjoyed, hell _she's_ overjoyed.

He takes her cheek in his hand, wiping away the tears. He tilts to towards his own, the grey eyes looking to her lips and then to her golden ones. The brunette grasps the lapels of his coat and pulls him in for a kiss.

The moment their lips touch there are fireworks. It's pure ecstasy as their mouths open and their tongues dance. It's beautiful and Hermione's hands move from the coat to grabbing his face, pulling him in closer. His own hands drift down to her waist, going under her shirt, tickling her skin and pulling her into his chest. Soon the pair breaks, gasping for air. Their foreheads rest together and the brunette sighs blissfully.

"I really love you."

"Don't you mean you _veela_ love me?"

Hermione pulls back, gaping at Draco who chuckles.

"Janel told you didn't she? Oh I am going to KILL HER."

Draco kisses her again, silencing the rage brewing underneath the brunette's gaze. With great reluctance he pulls away and looks to Hermione who is not nearly as angry as before.

"If she hadn't blurted it out do you really think we'd be here now?"

"I suppose not."

"Exactly." says the blonde smugly.

Hermione punches his arm lightly. "Prat."

The blonde kisses her again. Hermione sighs in contentment.

"I really do love you, you know. It's not just the veela it is me too."

"I know. Though I am curious. When did you realize you loved me, not the veela?"

"When you put so much effort into our first case, the Edison one. You really wanted to let Veelas have the same rights we did. That meant so much to me and I knew that you weren't the same person you had been in Hogwarts. After that it all just fell into place."

Draco grins and kisses her once more. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of this."

Hermione hums her agreement, her eyes closed as she just enjoys his presence there, with her.

"Now what happens?"

The golden eyes reveal themselves, full of mischief. "Now I make you mine."

The blonde grins, his own inner Slytherin coming out.

"Oh? And how do you want this to happen?"

The brunette grins and kisses his neck, making her way down.

"Exactly the way it's intended to."

"Well we better get started." moans Draco as she hits a sensitive spot behind his ear. She pulls away and he gives her a pointed look, not enjoying the fact that her lips left his skin.

"Let's."

Draco kisses her again and Hermione knows that everything is going to be alright from here on out. Her veela is sedated and the Gryffindor leads the blonde to the bedroom to make their bond permanent for all of eternity.

…


End file.
